Testing Cycle
by Gatekat
Summary: G1 Jazz/Prowl. Prowl has a valve he doesn't talk about. Jazz has never seen one. No big deal until the valve cycles onto high to run its periodic function test and takes the option of ignoring the thing off Prowl's to-do list.


Fandom: Transformers G1  
Author: gatekat  
Pairing: Jazz/Prowl  
Rating: NC-17  
Codes: Sticky, PnP, Fluff, First Time, PWP  
Summary: Prowl has a valve he doesn't talk about. Jazz has never seen one. No big deal until the valve cycles onto high to run its periodic function test and takes the option of ignoring the thing off Prowl's to-do list. Written for (tfanonkink .livejournal 11776 .html?thread=11964928#t11964928)  
Disclaimer: The authors are only playing with their own twisted muses. Transformers belong to Hasbro. Fandom-side, check the inspirations page (gatekat-fics .livejournal 290 .html). We draw from a ton of amazing stories and authors you should read.  
::text:: comm chatter  
~text~ hardline/bond chatter

The complete story is avalible at Ao3: (archiveofourown dot org / works/552496) - remove the spaces, replace dot with .

#Testing Cycle#  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ =================== ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Prowl shifted, at first unaware of the movement and its cause. Jazz's latest report on Decepticon activity was important, and he enjoyed watching his lover no matter what Jazz was doing. He loved the way Jazz looked at him too, no matter the setting. It warmed his circuits in the most delightful way. Jazz, and the promise of those hands and the incredible pleasure of _sharing_ with him, was one of the few things that could take Prowl's processors off his duties and lure him from his office without protest. It always felt so good to plug into Jazz, open himself and feel his lover open to him so pleasure for one was pleasure for both. It was everything Prowl believed love meant.

It wasn't until Ratchet stared at him for a full half-klik that Prowl realized he was twitching and squirming. He forced himself to still and shot Jazz a look that pleaded for the mech's attentions when the meeting was over, even if it was only for a few kliks for a quick overload. He _needed_ it.

He simply didn't think to wonder why when Jazz gave him a grin and look that promised the bliss to cool the fire for a time. Jazz was good at riling him up without seeming to try. Prowl knew it, knew that one of Jazz's great joys was to get him to initiate their lovemaking without seeming to have teased the mech to the edge of insanity.

Awareness of the surroundings faded as Prime called the meeting to a close with a knowing and amused look at the relatively new couple when he dismissed everyone. All concerns for decorum vanished with the click of the door lock behind the Prime and Jazz's sweetly desiring kiss. Not a word passed between them as Prowl drew his lover into his lap, his field flaring sharp and bright between them. He pushed it further, flooding Jazz's circuits with his desire and the first tingling of pleasure.

Kisses, knowing hands that were still learning caressed and fanned the heat until Prowl shuddered with a needy keen as his primary interface port spiraled open.

"So hot for me," Jazz whispered with his own shiver, his awe at Prowl's desire for him and only him flaring across his field to wrap Prowl in how special he made Jazz feel. The sentiment and its pleasure flared back, matched and amplified as Jazz ghosted a finger around Prowl's primary interface port.

"Only you," Prowl moaned and shivered, his mouth slightly open as the anticipation of pleasure coursed through him. "Please..."

"You beg so nicely," Jazz smiled and leaned forward to kiss him, soft and slowly, as he teased Prowl's cable out. Playing his fingers around the plug that brought him so much pleasure until Prowl was shaking uncontrollably in need. White hands roamed Jazz's plating in silent pleas that the vocalizer could no longer manage. With a shudder and deep moan Jazz clicked the plug into his port and reveled for a blissful moment in the _desire_ his lover had for him.

When Prowl sent the first burst of data-rich energy Jazz's entire frame stiffened with a startled cry of ecstasy at the raw intensity. He scrambled to plug into Prowl, to share and experience the interface fully. It hadn't been since their first time that Prowl had been so intense.

Jazz loved it.

He sent a pulse back, his field meshing with Prowl's in the shared desire. It felt _so_ good. Not just the pleasure, but in knowing that _he_ was the one who had earned Prowl's trust enough to be invited into this intimacy. Not just once, but often. He hadn't even hesitated when Prowl asked him to be exclusive, unless a mission or survival demanded otherwise.

Energy pulsed fast and sweet between the lovers, quickly building the charge and internal heat until Prowl shuddered and stiffened with a keen of relief and release. Against him Jazz moaned and shuddered, easily losing himself in the crackle and random flow of energy as the overload charge jumped across circuits and whited out his vision.

"Thank you," Prowl whispered, his voice thick with static. He held his lover, content to be still for a few moments and simply enjoy the afterglow and calmness it brought his processors.

"Love you, babe," Jazz murmured and leaned in for a soft kiss. "Love that you let me share with you."

Prowl gave him a warm smile and snuck another soft kiss, his field expressing how calm and happy he was. "Thank you for earning my trust." He rested his forehelm against Jazz's in an intimate gesture that pre-dated kissing by generations. "Thank you for wanting me more than once."

"Always," Jazz hummed his pleasure and contentment.

* * *

Prowl shuddered as he sat at his desk, grateful that he could lock his door against almost all comers. He'd lost track of time again. It had been six hundred vorns and the damned thing was cycling on to make sure it still worked. He _hated_ that he had it. He hated how one-sided the pleasure was. He hated that it couldn't be removed without rewiring his entire cortex. Hated everything it represented.

He hated that it had such control over him.

With a growl he forced himself to ignore the ever-more insistent demands to touch between his legs. He'd give in eventually. He knew this. He wasn't resisting forever. He was simply determined that it would be on his terms.

With as much dignity as he could manage Prowl changed the schedules, taking himself out for a full orn; almost fourteen local days. It was humiliating to do so. Even worse to do so with no notice. Yet the only response was Ratchet adding a medical tag to Prowl's time off.

Prowl really wished he hadn't. There were advantages to being viewed as a completely work-centric mech. When he made a work change, it was not questioned. He knew Ratchet was only trying to help him out. Yet the medical tag would lead to more questions than if it hadn't been there.

The rest of the story is avalible at Ao3: (archiveofourown dot org / works/552496) - remove the spaces, replace dot with .


End file.
